surviving the dead
by day559
Summary: the story of Emma a 19 year old girl living in the UK surviving in the world of " Walking Dead"
1. Chapter 1

Siting hear I feel sick. I know it's not true but I can help but feel responsible, I mean before all this happened I wished for it, of cores I didn't think it would really happen, but it did, and now I'm here, on my knees in front of the last person I had, almost everybody I loved had been killed or turned, but not Amy, they weren't the closest friend before all this, but I guess the end of the world drives you to cling on to any sense of familiarity, so they survived together, it was hard the where 19 and from the city, they didn't know how to survive, but they'd managed, well till now, now Amy was a corps, this is why the always ran, if you run you can't get bit, why, why did she freeze, why didn't she run, she felt tears start to roll down her cheek, and felt it was time to go before, she couldn't stay long or Amy would turn.

She pushed herself up slowly, trying to stop the tears, she stood up stretches her arms behind her back pushing her small chest out, and took two steps back from the corps and looked around the small room, she was in a warehouse, they cut thru to avoid the walkers on the street, but the hadn't expected as much inside as there was, there were only two metal doors on opposite sides of the room, the one on her right had been the way they'd came in and she knew there wear at least 5 of them in there, she could hear them banging on the door trying to get in, so she was stuck with the one on the left, she came to the door and grabbed the handle, and looked back at Amy's body, and quickly turned to face the door, closing her eyes long and hard and willed away the last few tears.

The door was opened in one strong pull and immediately slammed it shut, the room was not empty. She had opened it to see a tall masked figure standing in the centre of the room, "fuck" she spat, leaning back against the door, she was trapped, she was going to have to leave this room, and it had to be soon the dead don't say dead long, there was banging at the door, she could feel it on her back, she was trapped, the banging was driving her crazy, so repetitive, then she realised it wasn't banging it was knocking, she turned and opened the door slowly, till she could see the person on the other side, and held her foot at the bottom of the door to stop it being pushed open, she looked at the figure, it was clearly a man, but she couldn't tell much else, he wore a welding mask, dark blue overalls, safety gloves and a pair of steel toed boots, he had a backpack, a coil of wire slung over his shoulder and scabbard on his lower back, he pulled his gloves off and lifted his mask, he had scruffy brown hair and light brown eyes, the corner of his mouth was curled up in a smile, his eyes looked down and shot up, she looked down to see his hand stretched out, she quickly grabbed it, "ym hi, I'm Emma, who are you" he tilted his head "I haven't decided yet."


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean you haven't decided?" she looked him in the eyes, trying to figure out if she misunderstood or if he was just crazy, "well I figured who we were before all this is, well, pointless, and well I never really liked my old name so I'm thinking of a new one, for now just call me, um, Dog, ye Dog that work." She felt her head begin to spin, that didn't help, she still had no idea if he was crazy or not, regardless of what he may or may not be she needed him. There was no way she could get out of here without killing them, he looked like he could handle himself, but it was more than that, Emma hadn't been by herself since this whole thing began, and she dam sure wasn't going to start now, "ok then, Dog, what now?" Dog tilted his head in the other direction now, now even he was confused, it downed on Emma he didn't know about the room full of walkers, or about Amy, "AMY!"

She jump past him and turned mid-air to face the open door she had been standing behind, Dog removed the wire from his shoulder and drop it to the floor, it gave a small bounce then fall flat, his hands went to his back to find the hilt and unsheathed his short iron sword for his back and put the tip at the edge of the door and slowly pushed it open, Amy was now up and was moving towards the door, she was slow and far, but Emma couldn't help but think what would have happened if she hadn't remembered, it wouldn't have ended well for her, Dog was in the room running towards Amy before Emma had even noticed he had moved , he was fast, at some point he had pulled his mask back down, he had both hands on the hilt of the sword, with the blade facing away from Amy, he reached her and his foot found her chest and knocked her to the ground, he was on her knee pressing agents her chest, the blade quickly bearing down on her skull, he stood up and turned to face Emma " you knew her?" she didn't answer, she just stared at the corps and its blood now splattered on Dog, she had seen her friend die only to be killed, no, she couldn't think like that, Amy had died, a walker had been killed, Dog was now standing next to the body "ye she was a friend." He wiped his blade to the side frowning the blood and bits of flesh off, it making a horrible splashing sound as it hit the hard cold stone, sheathing his blade with his right hand he waved at the closed door at the other end of the room with his left, "did you come from that door?" she nodded "ye, it's full of walkers." Dog walked back to the other room to where he once stood. "Walkers eh, that's what you call them, it works I guess, better than things and them, its catcher." he scooped the coil of wire off the floor with one hand, and held it with both hands, he turned to face Emma he held the coil in front of his chest, he seemed to be thinking about something, before he could finish thinking Emma had decided what she wanted, "can I travel with you? Pleas I won't be a pain, il help, I promise." The corner of Dogs mouth curled up to a smile, Emma couldn't help but smile back in return, he gave a nod "ye, ye id like the company, but I don't really know where I'm, going." She gave a shrug " wasn't going anywhere, we were." She gave a pause to straighten her thoughts and remember Amy was gone "I was just looking for somewhere safe." He handed Emma the coil and she happily took it, placing it over her head and under her left arm, like a hand bag, "let's go back the way I came was empty." Dog turned to another open door and started to walk without waiting for a response, Emma adjusted the wire to sit better and followed after him.

all the room looked the same, the number of doors changed and only a few had windows, some had boxes, she looked in one when they past, it was completely empty, one room had a mirror, Emma was afraid to look at herself, but she did any way, the short green hair she once had was now long with her dirty blond roots showing, her dark jeans where scuffed and her top was filthy, with a dirt smudge covering the skull in the middle, it clung tightly to her small frame extenuating her small chest, it was what she was aiming for when she chose it, but seamed a bit silly now, her backpack was a simple black one she used for college and except for a few cans of food was empty, she made a mental note to to find new clothing, but still for not having a shower for so long she looked fine, she moved on, they had gone fruw five rooms without a word, the complete salience bugged her "that's a nice sword, where did you get it?" he took hold of the hilt and slid it out of the scabbard, "I made it, before all this I was studding artistic blacksmithing, it was made as an artistic peace, but it does the job" he grabbed the lower part of the hilt, and handed it to her, Emma took the blade and looked at it, she didn't see how a sword was art, till she looked closely there was small faint patterns on the edge of the blade that looked like they were burnt on, the metal where the sharp blade meat the hilt was deeply engraved, the hilt was raped in leather it didn't look that decorative, as she looked at it she realised he had given her his weapon without question, he trusted her, for what reason Emma had no idea but she was happy to know he trusted her, she handed him back his sword, "don't think I could go round swinging that il just stick to running, Dog swung his bag off his back and started to look for something, he pulled out a small fileting knife, and handed it to Emma, it had a fake wood affect, and the blade flipped out from the middle, "you need a weapon, just to be safe, ok, it's not the beast, but if they get close enough to grab you, you'll be glad for it." Emma flipped the blade out, she'd never killed anything, especially a walker, but there was something about having a weapon, she felt a little safer in herself, "thanks."


End file.
